


loyalty

by celsidebottom



Series: heart of aphrodite 2021 [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bad end, Codependency, Dark!Hamid, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Manipulation, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: Hamid does what is - what he feels is - necessary. Azu is forced to make an impossible decision.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu
Series: heart of aphrodite 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> day 7: obsession / dedication / loyalty

Hamid turns away from the destruction, his golden eyes boring into her.

“This had to happen. You know it did. Don’t you remember? How they treated us? The meritocrats, the harlequins – they’re all the same. None of them are fair. None of them treat will treat us fairly.”

“Yes…” She can’t tear herself away from the smoke, or what lay beneath.

“Or- you’re going to leave me?”

“No!” She looks at him pleadingly. “Never.”

“Good.” He sighs, giving her that familiar smile, which she obligingly returns. “Come, don’t look at me with that sad face. We’ll be alright. Together.”

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read any of my fics for this week, thank you so much, i hope you enjoyed! the works for this week that ive read have all been amazing and its been lovely participating <3


End file.
